Jarný dážď
by carmerion
Summary: Aké je to vrátiť sa po rokoch domov, keď sa tak mnoho zmenilo?


Jarný dážď bubnoval do okien vlaku, prechádzajúceho krajinou. Kvapôčky pomaly stekali a hľadali si cestičku po okennej tabuli okolo jeho tváre. Hlavou sa opieral o studené sklo. Dych sa mu zrážal a vytváral tak ďalšie kvapôčky na okne. Svetlé, spotené a zlepené vlasy mu padali do tváre.

Krajina naokolo ubiehala len veľmi pomaly. Tak dávno tam nebol... tak dávno necítil ten čistý vzduch... tak dávno...

„Ďalšia zastávka – železničná stanica Magdeburg!" kričal sprievodca, ktorý prechádzal práve okolo jeho kupé, čím ho vytrhol zo zamyslenia.

Vlak začal spomaľovať, až nakoniec úplne zastavil. Schytil čiernu objemnú cestovnú tašku z vedľajšieho sedadla a vyšiel z kupé. Predieral sa pomedzi ľudí, rozprávajúcich sa na chodbe. Vyskočil von na preplnené nástupište. Ľudia sa vracali domov z práce a čakali na svoje vlaky alebo príbuzných. Jeho však nečakal nikto.

Prehodil si tašku cez rameno a kráčal smerom k východu. Zrazu sa však zastavil, pretože okolo neho prebehol malý, sotva trojročný blonďavý chlapček. Rútil sa priamo do otvorenej náruče svojho otca. Jeho matka bežala pár krokov za ním a láskyplne sa dívala na svojho manžela, objímajúceho sebe podobného syna.

Gustav zarazene ostal stáť a zízal na tú trojicu. Tá žena... taká podobná jeho mame... Ten muž... akoby bol s jeho otcom jednovaječné dvojča... Ten malý chlapec... tie čokoládové oči, upierajúce sa na svojich rodičov... tie blond vlásky. Potiahol sa za tie svoje a pozrel sa na ich farbu. Potom sa opäť pozrel na tú trojicu. Popred šťastnú rodinku prešiel dav ponáhľajúcich sa ľudí. Keď mu opäť odokryli výhľad, po mužovi a jeho rodine nebolo ani stopy...

Vydal sa teda ďalej, presvedčený, že to všetko bol prelud, že sa mu to všetko len zdalo. Pred stanicou nestál ani jeden taxík, na ktoré bol zvyknutý z Kolína, kde boli taxíky na každom kroku. Kráčal teda sám, opustený, po hlavnej ceste. Ani živej duše tam nebolo. Všetci sedeli doma pri televízoroch a pozerali správy. Vonku bolo ešte celkom vidno, hoci už pomaly zosadala noc...

Prešiel cez celé mesto, až kdesi na koniec, kde už nebol ani jeden dom. On však kráčal ďalej. Šiel stále ďalej za svojim cieľom. Odbočil na poľnú cestu a ďalej rýchlo kráčal, s čiernou taškou na ramene. _Vraciam sa domov... vraciam... domov... _Celý čas si opakoval tieto slová. Nevšímal si šumenie lesa, ktorý ho vítal. Nevšímal si tisícok očí, hľadiacich na neho zo stromov a trávy. V diaľke zazrel dve malé svetielka. Po siedmich rokoch ich konečne zase zbadal. Ešte viacej zrýchlil krok. O pár minút došiel k veľkej železnej bráne, trošku zhrdzavenej plynúcim časom. Prehodil cez ňu tašku a sám ju nasledoval. Dopadol nohami na zem, oprášil si ruky a schytil tašku. Opäť si ju prehodil cez plece a kráčal dlhočiznou záhradou za tými dvomi svetielkami. Tu už obloha nebola šedá, ale krásne sfarbená dočervena. Posledné slnečné lúče osvetľovali vrcholky stromov všade okolo neho.

_„Z cudziny tulák kročil som na ňu  
bázlivou nohou.  
Slnko jak koráb v krvavých vodách  
plá pod oblohou."  
(Ivan Krasko, Otcova roľa) _

V hlave sa mu vybavili verše jeho obľúbenej básne od jedného slovenského autora. Toľko krát si ju čítal, toľko krát sa v nej sám videl...

Rosa mu obmývala nohy a tráva jemne šušťala pod nohami. Nevšímal si to a kráčal stále ďalej... vpred.

_„Zdá sa, že ktosi vedľa mňa kráča –  
na čele vráska,  
v láskavom oku jakoby krotká  
výčitka nemá..."  
_

Zastavil sa až pod mohutnou čerešňou, práve zakvitnutou. Oprel sa chrbtom o kmeň a chvíľku hľadel na malú chalúpku. Pohľadom prešiel na trávu okolo neho. Zrazu sa mu pred očami objavil ten malý chlapček z nástupišťa.

Jeho mama ho naháňala. Počul ten šťastný detský smiech, cítil vôňu stromov a trávy... Blízko nich ležal na deke svetlovlasý muž s jemným strniskom, v ruke držal otvorenú knihu a pozoroval smejúceho sa syna a bežiacu ženu s krásnymi havraními vlasmi. Na tvári mu pohrával jemný úsmev.

Gustav vytiahol z vnútorného vrecka dlhého béžového kabáta rovnakú oranžovú knihu. _Ivan Krasko – Nox et solitudo & Verše_. Bola to obľúbená kniha jeho otca, z ktorej mu čítaval pred spaním. Opäť sa pozrel na ženu a dieťa, ktorí sa v stotine rozplynuli. Ten muž však ležal stále na deke, tentoraz hľadel na neho. Prikývol a s hrdým pohľadom na svojho syna sa tiež rozplynul.

Otočil sa čelom k stromu a jemne prešiel prstami po iniciálkach rodičov a aj tých svojich, ktoré kedysi vyryl s rodičmi do kôry storočného stromu. Hlavu si oprel o kmeň, tesne nad vyrytý text. Z očí sa mu vykotúľali dve veľké trblietavé slzy, ktoré dopadli na krivé písmená.

Odtiahol sa od stromu, ktorý v ňom vyvolal toľko spomienok a toľko pocitov. Zdvihol zo zeme tašku a vydal sa k vzdialenému domčeku. Kráčal pomaly. Každý jeden krok si vychutnával. Každým krokom sa mu vybavili tisícky spomienok na život, ktorý žil predtým, keď ako 17-ročný odišiel so skupinou na turné. Ako bubeník sa stal slávnym, obdivovaným, žiadaným a nenávideným zároveň.

_„Z cudziny tulák pod hruškou stál som  
zotletou spola.  
Poddaných krvou napitá pôda  
domov ma volá..."  
_

Od vstupných dverí ho delilo už len pár metrov, ktoré už nedokázal prekonať. Vybavila sa mu totiž spomienka na telegram od mamy o ochorení otca. Späť jej odoslal len telegram o skorom uzdravení a viac na to nemyslel. O pár dní mu prišiel ďalší, tentokrát, list. Bol celý fľakatý od matkiných sĺz. _„Otec sa chcel s Tebou rozlúčiť... Zomrel pred niekoľkými hodinami... Pohreb bude zajtra..." _

Na ten sa však nedostavil. V ten deň mal totiž koncert, ktorý mu bol prednejší.  
Bol mladý a hlúpy. Neuplynul ani jediný deň, aby toto svoje rozhodnutie neoľutoval. Odvtedy matku nevidel. Nedokázal sa jej totiž pozrieť do očí – do tých kedysi láskou naplnených očí. Odvtedy sa nespojil s nikým z rodiny.

A teraz stojí tu. Stojí pred dverami domu, kde vyrastal. Ruka s taškou sa mu roztriasla a so žuchnutím dopadla vedľa neho. Dvere pred ním sa pomaly otvorili a vyšla z nich žena s košíkom v ruke. Dlhé kučeravé havranie vlasy jej padali na ramená. Mladistvé črty jej zostali aj po toľkých rokoch. O jej starnutí svedčilo len niekoľko vrások, lemujúce jej krásne hnedé oči, a smútkom strhaná tvár. Zarazene zastala a hľadela mladému plavovlasému mužovi do rovnako čokoládových očí. Košík s drevom jej od prekvapenia vypadol z rúk, no ani jeden z nich si to nevšímal.

„Gustav!" Prebehla tých pár metrov, čo ich delilo, a silno ho objala.

„Ahoj, mami..." zašepkal jej do vlasov.

„Synček..." zavzlykala. Po pár sekundách mal celé rameno zmáčané slzami šťastia a radosti.

„Mrzí ma to... tak ma to mrzí..." dodal potichu. Jeho matka nepovedala nič. Odtiahla sa od neho, chytila ho jemne za ruku a počkala, kým si nezdvihne tašku. Potom ho zaviedla do domu.

Gustav za sebou opatrne zatvoril ťažké dubové dvere, no ešte predtým venoval letmý pohľad na všetky im patriace pozemky a mramorový náhrobok s otcovým menom, ukrývajúci jeho telo, ktoré boli osvetlené poslednými slnečnými lúčmi.

_„Pokojný večer na vŕšky padal,  
na sivé polia.  
V poslednom lúči starootcovská  
horela roľa..."  
(Ivan Krasko, Otcova roľa)_


End file.
